Crystal Scouts
by BlackCrescentMoon16
Summary: Theres a new threat, but this time the Scouts have to help another galaxy: the Crystal Galaxy. This galaxy is where the Scouts' cusins live and one has a conection to the enemy. But who is it? Are they going to betray the Scouts and their cousins? R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Dream and the Girl**

Running in the dark. Trying to find a way out. A girl with sun blonde hair and crystal blue eyes runs through the dark forest. Then a blinding light shines. The girl looks back, her eyes grow wide. Then you hear a scream, then a laugh.

Serena suddenly jerked up in her bed, breathing very fast, and holding her head.

_'What was that nightmare about? And who was that girl?'_ she wondered.

She looked at her clock: 9 am.

_'I'll go down and get some breakfast or something.'_ She thought.

She got out of bed, put her hair up (in its usual meatball style), and went out of her room.

Serena was the princess of the moon and lives in the palace on the moon. Her mother, Queen Serenity, was the Queen of the Moon.

Serena walked down the stairs to the dinning hall. All the while, trying to figure out who that girl was. She opened the two large doors to the dinning hall and walked in.

All the sailor scouts were all sitting there at the table.

"Hey, Serena!" Mina shouted snapping Serena out of the thoughts.

"Hey," she said back.

Everyone looked at each other questionably as Serena sat down. She sat there staring blankly at her food, deep in thought.

"Hey, Serena? Are you ok?" Amara asked. Serena didn't answer. All she did was stair at her plate.

"Serena!"

"Huh?" Serena said snapping back to reality.

"What's wrong?" Amara repeated.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about a dream I had," Serena said trying to smile.

"Ok," Amara said, but she still felt that something was wrong with Serena.

"I'm going to go to the stables and go for a ride," Serena said getting up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Darien asked.

"No, I'll be fine," she said.

Serena walked out of the dinning hall, down the hall, and out into the stables.

She took out her horse, saddled up, got on, and rode off.

She rode into the forest a little ways and stopped. She got off, let her horse graze, and walked to the edge of the clearing. She stood at the top of a hill that looked over the palace. She sighed and sat down.

"I still don't know what that dream was about," Serena said to herself.

**BOOM!**

The sound made Serena jump.

'_What was that?'_

She looked behind her. There was smoke rising from the forest. Without thinking she got up, ran to her horse, got on, and galloped to where the smoke was rising.

She slowed her horse to a stop, got off, and walked to the edge of a huge creator witch lay before her.

She looked to the middle of the creator. There lay a girl. Serena gasped. It was the girl from her dream!

Serena ran down the side of the creator to the girl. She was unconscious but alive.

The girl was in a pure white dress and boots. She had long sun blonde hair and pale skin. She had cuts, scratches, bruises, and burns all over. What shocked Serena the most was what was on the girl's forehead. It was a moon! The only difference was that it was silver instead of yellow.

Serena had never seen a girl so beautiful. Actually, she had never seen her at all around the kingdom. But why does she have a moon on her forehead?

Serena decided to take her back to the palace.

She got the girl in her arms, took her back to her horse, put her on the horse, got on, and then rode off to the palace.


	2. The Gril Named Alex

**Chapter One: The Dream and the Girl**

Running in the dark. Trying to find a way out. A girl with sun blonde hair and crystal blue eyes runs through the dark forest. Then a blinding light shines. The girl looks back, her eyes grow wide. Then you hear a scream, then a laugh.

Serena suddenly jerked up in her bed, breathing very fast, and holding her head.

_'What was that nightmare about? And who was that girl?'_ she wondered.

She looked at her clock: 9 am.

_'I'll go down and get some breakfast or something.'_ She thought.

She got out of bed, put her hair up (in its usual meatball style), and went out of her room.

Serena was the princess of the moon and lives in the palace on the moon. Her mother, Queen Serenity, was the Queen of the Moon.

Serena walked down the stairs to the dinning hall. All the while, trying to figure out who that girl was. She opened the two large doors to the dinning hall and walked in.

All the sailor scouts were all sitting there at the table.

"Hey, Serena!" Mina shouted snapping Serena out of the thoughts.

"Hey," she said back.

Everyone looked at each other questionably as Serena sat down. She sat there staring blankly at her food, deep in thought.

"Hey, Serena? Are you ok?" Amara asked. Serena didn't answer. All she did was stair at her plate.

"Serena!"

"Huh?" Serena said snapping back to reality.

"What's wrong?" Amara repeated.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about a dream I had," Serena said trying to smile.

"Ok," Amara said, but she still felt that something was wrong with Serena.

"I'm going to go to the stables and go for a ride," Serena said getting up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Darien asked.

"No, I'll be fine," she said.

Serena walked out of the dinning hall, down the hall, and out into the stables.

She took out her horse, saddled up, got on, and rode off.

She rode into the forest a little ways and stopped. She got off, let her horse graze, and walked to the edge of the clearing. She stood at the top of a hill that looked over the palace. She sighed and sat down.

"I still don't know what that dream was about," Serena said to herself.

**BOOM!**

The sound made Serena jump.

'_What was that?'_

She looked behind her. There was smoke rising from the forest. Without thinking she got up, ran to her horse, got on, and galloped to where the smoke was rising.

She slowed her horse to a stop, got off, and walked to the edge of a huge creator witch lay before her.

She looked to the middle of the creator. There lay a girl. Serena gasped. It was the girl from her dream!

Serena ran down the side of the creator to the girl. She was unconscious but alive.

The girl was in a pure white dress and boots. She had long sun blonde hair and pale skin. She had cuts, scratches, bruises, and burns all over. What shocked Serena the most was what was on the girl's forehead. It was a moon! The only difference was that it was silver instead of yellow.

Serena had never seen a girl so beautiful. Actually, she had never seen her at all around the kingdom. But why does she have a moon on her forehead?

Serena decided to take her back to the palace.

She got the girl in her arms, took her back to her horse, put her on the horse, got on, and then rode off to the palace.


End file.
